Light Uchiha
by GhostgirlJKrowling
Summary: Being the youngest is tough,especially being a Jinchuriki and your big brothers along with most of the ninja world don't know you exist,but things will change for Light and his friends forever when he tries to save his brothers Itachi and Sasuke.Not Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone, sorry for not updating my other stories, I was on writers block with other story ideas and busy with school since last week was my last full school week and on Friday I have a maths paper 2 exam! I don't own Naruto, besides my own characters!**

**Parings: Light/Raven, Rose/Ryuu, Robin/April, Sparrow/Elam, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Sasuke, Itachi/Hana, Shikamaru/Temari, Ino/Sai, Tenten/Neji, Karin/ Suigetsu, Gaara/Matsuri, Asuma/Kurenai, Kakashi/Shizune**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

To be truthful, I never wanted to be a Jinchuriki, especially the white 10 tailed wolf Jinchuriki.

Oh by the way I'm Light Uchiha, the youngest brother of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Now I know what you're saying, "You can't be an Uchiha! The Uchiha clan is dead, besides Itachi and Sasuke!" Well maybe that's because my brothers don't know I exist, thanks to my mum.

You see my mum did this as an act of love, so I get to live a normal life without my brothers being scared of me and my father taking control of my powers.

The only people who know of my identity in the past was my mum, the Third Hokage. However my friends and soon the whole ninja world found out in my little quest.

The reason I am not in an orphanage was because it got caught on fire and it was at that time I meet my first friend Raven. I was glad to leave that place to be truthful, since I get picked on because of my ears. Oh didn't I tell you about my wolf ears? That's another reason why the 10 tailed hosts is special, they end up half human, half wolf. The good news is I only have the ears; the bad news; I get picked on because of it, so I have to wear an overlarge cloak.

Anyway enough about me, let's talk about my friends. Here's a list of them with a short description about themselves:

1) Raven- she's 12 years old like me and is an animal shape shifter. The problem is that she can only turn into small animals and they turn purple like her hair colour and eye colour. She can also talk to animals and summon small animals only. She had two older brothers in the group and I think she's cute, plus I like her. However she isn't the kind of girl to be interested in boys, but she sometimes acts odd around me. She is also a talented singer and a dancer, which is what I love and hate about her talents. The reason I hate it is because of her fan boys. When it comes to Raven's fan boys, it's a lucky thing I have the Uchiha glare and her two overprotective brothers by my side. It's probably the reason why they haven't formed a Raven fan club already.

2) Ryuu- He's my best friend and rival, plus a pervert. He uses his powers to spy on woman, but I find out in the end and he gets a right scolding from me, even if he's a year older than me. His powers are astral projection, read people's emotions, telepathy, read on objects past and future by touching it, lie detector and also can master any weapon, in other words no secret is safe when it comes to the pervert. He also has a dark history around his father, but I don't ask, even if he picks on my wolf ears, saying they're more like cat ears. When I think about it, I sometimes wish I can kill the little pervert, but he's my rival and the world wouldn't be the same without him but don't tell him that, otherwise it'll be hell!

3) Rose- She's 12 and blind as a bat, however don't tell her that or you'll end up in the dirt and I've seen those poor souls end up with that horrible fate. It was thanks to her father that she can take out 20 men in a second. She uses her other senses in battle and she has amazing reflexes. The only thing you have to be careful about is her super strength. She maybe stronger than Tsunade, I can also tell she's got a thing for Ryuu, but like me she hates his pervert ways and it fun to watch those two fight, but it always ends up Rose as the winner. She also funny and a good friend, but that's only if you're on her good side.

4) April- She's 17 years old and a witch. Her master Yoko allowed April to go with us out of destiny. April performs black magic, but she said black magic is either good or bad, it depends on the caster. She's like an older sister to me and gives me good advice when I'm down. If not a sister, then maybe a mum, she sure acts like one? Either way, she gives our _orphan sorrow group_ some motherly love, mostly around Robin.

5) Robin- He's the oldest of the group. He's 17 years old and he's almost 18. He is wise and serious unlike his fun brother Sparrow and sister Raven. He acts like the father. Raven can't stand how her brothers being so overprotective with her and I kinda agree with her. Robin can control animals and talk to them.

6) Sparrow- He's 16 years old and he's like a brother to me. He's the joker of the group, but he can be serious in difficult situations. I love playing pranks with him and he gives me tips in battle. He can get on my nerves sometimes, but not as much as Ryuu. He can mimic any animal and summon all types of animals with a click of his figures.

7) Elam- 14 years old and she is a witch like April, however she does white magic. She is April's best friend and she acts like a sister to me and she can be really annoying at times, but I don't say anything. She can be cool as well since she gets me out of trouble with my friends and other people. You can tell she has a thing with Sparrow.

So that all my friends listed and we are all in an orphan group or as I like to call it, the Golden Group. We go around place to place, to find ourselves in the world and I really enjoy every second of it. However when I found out my brothers are alive, it changed our lives forever. So here's my story, the story about a lost, Jinchuriki boy trying to save his two older brothers from darkness and revenge.

**Me: Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

_**Tailed beast**_

**Chapter 2: The Sand village sky battle**

Our adventure began in the Hidden Village in the Sand. All I knew at the time was that I was an orphan and my real family was gone. How we got in the village without being detected you ask? You can thank Robin and Ryuu for that one. Every village has a secret entrance and Ryuu is an expert on hidden passage ways. I told you before you can't keep a secret with Ryuu around, but some secrets can be personal and I wish he could keep his power button off. However the problem isn't the pervert anymore, because we arrived at a bad time, a very bad time.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of the Wind- desert- Near the Hidden Sand Village<strong>

A breeze blew passed me, ruffling my short black hair. I could barely see Robin with the sand in my onyx eyes. I felt boiling hot with this dark overlarge cloak on me, but I knew that the moment I take it off, people would pick on me or kick me out as a treat to their village. After all I am different. Since no one had wolf ears like me. I sometimes wonder why I got them; my family picture in my locket doesn't have any. Anyway the sun was beating down on everyone today, since my friends looked like they'll collapse any moment.

"I'm thirst!" Ryuu moaned, as I rolled my eyes at his child like behaviour.

"We're all thirst baka, so live with it!" Rose snapped, clearly in a bad mood. I guess that's why everyone is backing away from her. A bad moody Rose is a deadly Rose.

The reason why were in a desert is because there's a village that could help us in finding a new home. All the homes we go into end up getting destroyed or it was someone's house and they kick us out. Hey we're good at sneaking in, plus we never like living on the streets, however in the end we have to and leave the next day.

I've been with this group since I was 5 years old and I was in fact the first orphan to join Robin, Sparrow and Raven. You see these three siblings survived their clan's massacre and they go around looking for orphans like me, so one day we can find ourselves in the world without anymore suffering. Now there are 8 members including myself and the three siblings.

We also have some people helping us like Yoko; Aprils witch master and she gives us the news on the ninja world and also gives us advice. Next is Vanda; Elam witch master and a healer in her town. And last but not least a man called Kenji, a grumpy shopkeeper, but for some reason has a lot of friends in different places. Too bad Yoko and Vanda live in a rundown cottage and Kenji tells us that he trying to clean his basement, saying it's like a maze of junk right now. I'll rather have the junk yard that the boiling hot desert.

Suddenly I saw what looked like a huge wall. I rub my eyes to see if it was an illusion. It wasn't and it was by that time I let out a breath of relief. I could now see the Hidden Sand village gates, and Ryuu was about to dash towards it, but Sparrow grabbed his high short sleeved T-shirt collar.

"Wow Ryuu-kun, if you go in there like that, you'll be dead." Sparrow advised. Ryuu stopped moving and slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Then what's the point in coming here if we can't get in!" He yelled, rubbing his hand on his sparkly black red highlight hair.

I could hear Robin sigh, as his purple eyes gazed at the great sand village gates.

"It called a secret passage way and my research states that there's one hidden passage behind the sand walls." Robin answered simply and calmly. Ryuu groaned as he knew what Robin was going to say next.

"You want me to check it out with my astral projection powers right?"

Robin just nodded, with a smirk on his face, but I could tell he was trying so hard not to make it a smile of laughter.

"Fine, but I want someone to take care of my body from enemies and cat ears over there!" Ryuu said, pointing at me, while I grinned at him. I always hated him calling me cat ears.

You see, Ryuu mostly uses his astral projection to go into woman's bath houses and you know he does it because I could see dole coming down his mouth along with a small noise bleed, so I normally grab an empty bucket, then pour in some hot water and finally splash it over Ryuu, who wakes up, screaming in shock and pain, shorts at me for trying to kill him and in the end I pound him with my fist giving him a right scolding. However he gets a right beating from me when Raven goes in the bath house at the time, but it doesn't happen all the time. However if I don't have any water, I just kick him out of bed.

Anyway, Ryuu closed his green eyes and a moment later fall into Aprils arms, like a lifeless doll. We waited for ten minutes, until we heard a groan escape Ryuu lips.

He sat up, rubbing his head, as if he hit his head with something.

"So?" Robin asked, trying to get straight to the point. Ryuu's green eyes glared at him.

"I had to go around that stupid village wall five times. FIVE TIMES!" Ryuu snapped, but Robin didn't care. I didn't care much either to be truthful, Ryuu always complains, plus it was annoying.

"Ryuu, the passage way." Robin asked again, getting annoyed now.

Ryuu sighed in defeat, knowing he's not getting anywhere with this. With a deep breath, he finally said, "At the far eastern end, there a sewer way and to be honest it looks very disgusting."

Now I felt sick, but this was the only way in, however when we got there the smell came right at us and I felt like collapsing. Of all the passage ways we've been into, this one was the smallest, no wonder not a lot of people break in the Hidden Sand Village.

"April, use you magic to control the water, so we don't end up getting wet." Robin said, but his tone was gentle then before. He is always nicer to April, but he can still act emo.

April cringed as her face turned green, before she slowly nodded. I could tell she didn't like the idea.

"Okay, but stay close."

With a wave of her hand, the water spilt open and moved at the sides of the sewer, creating a passage.

"Come on." Robin ordered, as we all climbed in with April being last, since she has to put the water back together behind her, so no one knows they have entered the village that way.

Soon we could see light above us and we easily climbed out. Lucky for us it was early in the morning so not many people were out.

Me and the others stared at the village in amazement; the buildings were made of sand. I thought that the building would crumble if I touch it.

"Okay, I change my mind about this place." Ryuu announced, folding his arms. I smirked as did everyone else. Ryuu is always the one to change minds easily, mostly around lots of bath house and woman.

"For now let's look for a home to live in. I don't feel like sleeping on the sand." Robin said, as the group followed him, not saying a word.

"Light put your hood up." Elam said nicely, as I give her a small nod as a thank you. I quickly put my hood up and just in time, as a small crowd began to fill the area. I could feel some people looking at me uneasily, but it was normal for me.

We arrived at an old looking house, completely empty. The windows were boarded, the door was slightly off angle and it just looked abandoned.

Robin looked around to see if anyone was watching, before he carefully opened the loss door, but the moment he touched it, it fell to the ground with a big _slam _sound, that echoed in the empty halls.

"It's not much, but we can at least call it home for a while." Robin said, as he turned to face us. "So what do you think?"

"I not sure, since I can't see, but I don't care if I live in a cardboard box, its home anyway, so I'm alright with it." Rose said, as she slowly made her way inside.

Me and the others followed, not saying anything.

To be honest, this home was at least better than the last house we broke into. Well it's tones better than lying in the streets. After getting all out stuff together and looking around the village we went inside to relax.

I decided to go look for Raven and to be truthful she was easy to find. She always looks at the sunset. She told me one time that it made her feel at peace with the world. Her short purple hair blew in the breeze when I found her. The way the sun shined on her made her look like a goddess.

When I was about to take a step towards her, Raven spun around and gasp in fight.

"God Light, are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

I laughed. Seeing Raven jump like that, made my think she came face to face with a ghost.

"Sorry about that. I guess it's a habit." I said, grinning at her.

She sighed.

"You and your habits. I sometimes wonder what happened to that poor little _innocent_ boy." She muttered, but I could hear her.

"He's still here and he is still innocent."

I was trying to act innocent and did the puppy dog eye, but all Raven did was blush and giggle.

"You're lucky you're cute."

With that she walked inside, giving me a small smile, which made my heart leap. I wasn't shock when she called me cute, she tells me that all the time. However the way she said it always makes my heart skip a beat.

It was getting dark now, but I stayed where I was. The cold wind began to pick up and I decided to take my cloak off. I was wearing a long sleeved white jacket with a raised collar, my jacket was open to reveal my black top, and I also wear navy pants and black sandals. On my side was my sword I got from Robin. Finally around my neck was my treasure, my mother locket.

I opened it to reveal two small pictures. A picture of my family before I was born and the other is my mother holding me, but I could tell she was about to burst into tears when the picture of taken.

Then all of a sudden I felt a tremble and I look up to see a strange bird in the night sky. It was white, but it look like it was made of clay by the looks of the bird, plus I could see a shadow figure on it.

Then a bullet of sand shot at the bird, but missed by an inch. It wasn't long for everyone to come out and watch, along with terrifying screaming.

"Kazekage-sama!" A woman cried, as she hugged her husband with fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?" A couple of people asked in panic.

"Kazekage-sama is fighting someone!"

"Is it the Akatsuki?"

I was too busy listening to their cries that I failed to notice someone coming towards me. They quickly place their hand on my shoulder, which made me spun around with a yelp.

It was Raven, who looked at me in worry. It was then I knew that it was too dangerous to stay here.

"Robin told us to get our stuff packed. We're going to leave." She told me. She looked at the battle in the sky. So far, the man known as the Kazekage was just blasting sand at the bird, but its better safe than sorry.

In a flash I packed my bag, put my cloak on and dashed towards the others, who already left the house.

"Wait!" I yelled in annoyance. When I got there Ryuu and Sparrow smirked at me.

"Took you long enough." They both said, but all they got is a glare from me, which made them back away in fear.

"What now?" April asked, as Robin looked at the gang then began thinking.

"The Kazekage doesn't need our help with fighting the enemy; however we should look around and see what we can do to help. If we do stay here the least we can do is help out in the village and become trusted in their land." Robin said, as he began to pick out groups.

I was with Raven and Rose, Ryuu was with Robin and April and Elam was with Sparrow.

"Okay, move out!" Robin ordered, as we began to go on our mission.

The battle was getting serious now, since the explosions became louder than before and the cries of terror were heard through the land.

"Help! Help!" A woman screamed.

Rose stood for a moment hearing the woman's plead for help so she detect where the woman is. Then a moment later, she quickly dashed to the left and soon we stood at a crumbled house.

"Anyone there!" Raven cried, as I could hear a gasp of relief come from the rubble.

"Help! I'm in here!" The woman cried. However to my horror I could hear a baby's cry as well.

"Hold on!" I shouted. In a flash I saw Raven turn into a purple mouse. I could tell Raven was annoyed by the fact she can still turn purple with her animals, but that didn't matter as she entered the ruin house. A couple of minutes later, I heard her.

"Light," Raven said in a streaky voice. "Help Rose take down the first, right window. It'll create an exit."

Doing as the lady or mouse said, as took Rose hand and dragged her to the window.

"I've got this!" She yelled, as she grabbed the broken glass window from its sides and tours it off the wall in a second. Inside was the Woman, with a baby in her arms and two frighten boys by her side. The woman took her children and give me and Rose and tearful thank you, before leaving.

"We did it." Raven cheered, as I spun around to see that Raven was back into her normal human form, but she had dust all over her clothes.

"Let's check around some more." Rose advised. However, before we were about to set off the Kazekage yelled, "Fuuton: Renkudan!"

I looked up to see a sand like monster in the skies now and it shot a massive blast from its mouth and it was heading towards the bird. A shadow like figure on the bird jumped off and just in time too as the bird got a direct hit and soon it exploded.

"Wow." Raven said, as she looked at the explosion in awe. Rose however looked confused, since she can't see, but she could hear the explosion go off and feel the vibration under her bare feet.

"Did he get him yet?" Rose asked, however when she said that a new bird appeared.

"Nope." I answered. Rose looked disappointed at my answer.

Then I saw something falling towards us and I did not like the looks of it. It was moving so fast, that the Kazekage couldn't react fast to it.

Suddenly I felt a strange pain in my eyes, and fell to the ground on my knees. Raven quickly came by my side, along with Rose, who heard my cries of pain.

"Oww! My eyes!" I screamed, but then I felt something going down my cheek and Raven let out a scream.

"Light, your eye is..." She couldn't speak or she couldn't tell me the truth, but I knew the reason why. It was blood trailing down my cheek.

I could hear the enemy clearly now, saying that the thing falling down on us will destroy the village. It was then things began to happen, as light surrounded me, along with Raven and Rose and it was transforming into something.

The object was almost to the city and the Kazekage was about to create the shield of sand, but the strange light went in his eyes, brocking his view, before he could do anything.

"Art...is a blast! KATSU!" The enemy yelled, as the object released a massive explosion that looked like it spread through the village. The Kazekage's eyes widen in horror and then scream at the loss of his village. The enemy laughed.

Then when the smock cleared the village looked unharmed and the thing that stopped it was a sliver looking monster.

The Kazekage looked at it in shock, but the enemy looked more shocked then anyone in the village.

_The Susanoo, but that's Itachi's technique and why is it sliver, Itachi's Susanoo is red! _The enemy thought, then a thought came into his mind. _Is it Sasuke's, did he finally get the Mangekyo Sharingan!_

Back to me, I was in a lot of pain, like all my cells in my body hurt. Raven told Rose to stay with me while she'll go look for the others. Rose looked confused and worried. She may not see what has happened, but my screams of pain told her otherwise.

"Come on wolf boy, you've got to hang in there." Rose pleaded, hating the thought of hearing her friend in pain. She was touch, but not that touch when it comes to friends.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

I slowly looked up to see that the enemy is heading straight for me, with anger in his eye. I could see clearly on the enemy now. At first I thought it was a girl, but then I was mistaken. He had long blonde hair in a pony tail, a slanted blue eye and a scope on his left eye. He also wore a dark cloak with red clouds, which give me the shrives.

When the man was inches away from me, Rose quickly punched him in the face, which sent the enemy flying.

The enemy cursed at his luck and in a flash left the village, knowing he would be losing in this battle.

I could hear my friends coming up to me before I faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>Raven Pov<p>

When I saw Light fell to the ground like a lifeless doll, I quickened my paces. It wasn't long for me to be at his side again. I knelt down and scoop him in my arms. The silver monster vanished when Light passed out. I didn't know how long I sat there, with his unconscious form in my arms, but all things end, as the Kazekage came down towards us. He was floating on what looked like sand and I was shocked to see how young he was. When he approached us, my brothers and our friends broke his path, as I held Light tightly.

"It's alright." The Kazekage said calmly. "I won't hurt you."

My brothers and friends didn't move. They didn't trust anyone but themselves at the moment, but something told me I can trust this young man. I guess it was animal instincts.

"Let him through, trust me on this." I said. Robin nodded as he silently told everyone to move.

The Kazekage knelt down and looked closely at him. I kept my hold on my friend, hoping nothing was going to happen.

"Is it you Sasuke Uchiha?" The Kazekage muttered, which made me look confused.

_Sasuke Uchiha...who's that?_

I was too busy with my thoughts I didn't notice that the Kazekage was removing the hood, until it was too late.

When he so Light wolf ears, he didn't look shocked, frightened or laugh, just curious.

"Don't ask me how he got them; in fact he doesn't know either." I quickly said, as the Kazekage saw the shine on Light's locket. It was when he looked at the locket he was shocked.

"It can't be..." He muttered, as he open the locket to reveal the two pictures. "But that's impossible..."

Robin couldn't take anymore and came over to us. When he saw the Kazekage shocked face, Robin became worried for the safety of his friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as the young red hair Kazekage looked at him.

"We're taking him to the hospital. He's suffered some injures and needs a lot of rest." The Kazekage explained, as he put Light hood back on and asked Robin to carry him. I wanted to tell him that Elam can heal him, but he began to move with no question. I knew by that time that sometimes important happened and it's all because of Light's locket.

The hospital wasn't far and the villagers were wondering on why the enemy left the battle and the monster that saved them.

When we arrived, I was reminded how much I hated the hospital's. The feeling of death went up my body. The thought of someone dying in the same building was horrible to me, so horrible I feel sick.

The Kazekage went up to a nurse who stood quickly at attention.

"Kazekage-sama, what can I do for you?" The nurse asked, but I wanted to shouted, 'Maybe it's the passed out boy in her brother's arms', but decided to not say it.

"I need a room for this boy and some medic's to check on him." The Kazekage simple said, pointing at Light in Robin's arms. The nurse gasps and dashed towards the boy.

"What happened to him?" The nurse asked, panicked to see how lifeless this boy was.

"He saved my life tonight and right now this boy needs medical attention now."

After giving Light to the medical-nin, me and the other stayed put in the waiting area. The Kazekage told us to stay with him and he'll see us later.

I could feel a horrible sicken feeling in the pit of my stomach. The memories of Light's screaming and the blood on his face made me feel like I wasn't going to see him again. I think Rose took it more hard since she couldn't see and all she could hear was Light's screaming and probably the smell of blood. I could tell everyone else was worried as well. There was only silence, even Sparrow and Ryuu weren't talking.

Finally the doctor came out and turns to face us. I could tell he was shocked to see a couple of kids and not parents.

"Your friend is going to be alright. He's passed the danger zone now."

We all sighed in relief. The fear was gone for now. All the memories seemed to have vanishes after hearing those words.

"Can we go see him?" Sparrow asked.

The doctor nodded.

The doctor took us to the room, but on the way I could hear the other nurses talking.

"Did you hear about that boy who saved the Kazekage-sama?" A nurse asked, as the other 3 nodded.

"Yes, they say he's an Uchiha."

"Why's that?"

"Saw the locket he had on him. It had the Uchiha symbol and a picture of an Uchiha family, plus he's got wolf ears. I've never seen anything like it." The third nurse said, as her co-worker nodded.

"Yeah, Kazekage-sama is sending Konoha a message now about the Uchiha." The first nurse said.

"I also heard there are others with him."  
>"Uchiha's?" The two nurses gasps.<p>

"No you idiot! Orphans and I also heard that he could probably be-"

I didn't hear more after that. Light doesn't want pity from anyone. It just makes him upset.

Finally we arrived and inside we saw Light awake and looking at us nervously.

* * *

><p>Light's pov:<p>

I slowly lifted my eyelids and blinked. I felt dizzy, sick and most of all hurt all over. I blinked again and this time my eyes opened a little wider. I didn't find myself in the village street, but a room. It was then I realised I was in the hospital. Robin would kill me, cause I hear hospitals cost to heal the injured and sick. I could hear him now, scolding me, 'Elam could have healed you baka, but no you had to go to the hospital of all places!'

Then the door opened and a blonde hair man came in with my friends, including Robin.

_I'm so dead._

However to my surprise my Raven hugged me with tears down her face. Ryuu and Sparrow were smiling at me, April and Elam were crying with happiness and Rose and Robin were smirking at me.

"We thought you were dead." Robin told me, seeing my confused expression. It's a good thing Robin is here to fill in the details.

"Wha..."

"The Kazekage brought you here along with us. By the way do you know a guy called Sasuke Uchiha?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. However I don't think it mattered right now. All I wanted was to talk to my friends.

**Me: Read and Review!**


End file.
